kleptoshipping oneshots and story arcs
by zombiekillingtigeress
Summary: A series of kleptoshipping oneshots with different genres I also take request. Stories may contain violence.
1. Chapter 1

obsession

kleptoshipping

Bakura pov

I know I can act a little possessive but I do love are so very beutiful my your eye's of Ameythyst.I still remember the first time you invited me to hangout with your friends , you have always been are the only person who has cared for me since I was a child.

flashback

I remember so was pouring down and Ryou had just thrown me out ''Bakura-kun what are you doing out here? it's raining'' you had asked never cared about what I had done in the always pushed away the fear to help me.''Ryou kicked me out.'' Was my reply and then I collapsed in nasty fit of memory still makes me half dragged me to the game shop.I remember your body and warmth pressed against me had felt so nursed me back to health.

It felt nice to finally have someone caring for me after so friends and family were torn from me when I was just a child and my hikari couldn't stand the sight of I was finally better I asked why you took the time to care for me.'' You are my friend,I would help you in anyway I can''you had replied so honestly. I was so shocked and happy at the same time. No one had honesty called me there friend in more than 5000 years. I leaned in and kissed you,your lips are so soft. You didn't pull away like I relationship was a rocky one. I was always a bit possesive but I love you so one can take you away your _mine._ It was then your friends noticed how distant you were and the possesiveness,the obsession in my eyes. They tried to warn you,to take you away. I couldn't have that could I? so I sent the shadows into there them only one not to list was the boy should learn his place. Maybe setting fire to his home was a bit cause of the fire was cigarette which hadn't been put out cried so much at his funeral I almost felt guilty but then I remembered that this was for was then your bastard yami became knew neither Joey or his sister smoked so how did the fire really start? it was then her would stay over .more reluctant to let you out of his sight. It was the her did something that shouldn't of suprised me.

falshback

That night was our anniversary.I had come to pick you up for dinner and the door was open slightl.I was worried something had happened to you but I heard you and the pharoh talking before I could do anything ''Yugi listen to me Bakura is dangerous and unstabble so please stop this-this _relationship_'' he said tje word relationship with such disgust.''Aibou you don't know what game your playing what thr thief can do'' how dare her.I wouldn't ever bring harm to you my love. Anger was pulsing through my veins through a crack in the door I could see that you were backed into a corner.''Yami Bakura isn't unstable your just being over-'' your words had been cut off by the bastard kissing you. I was so furious. I still remember his screams as I tore out his heart it still makes me smile.

When I think back in it I should've realised what was to come. I had thought we could be happy then. no one left to keep us apart. I should've seen it your distance and your fear. You tried to leave me that you thought I was asleep. I heard you on the phone crying to the ceo,Kaiba, I didn't want to believe it. You my precious gem was trying to leave me. I wouldn't let you. You were and still are the first person I have loved in five thousand years. It was the I brought us here ,to the shadow realm, you woud try to run away but don't you realise here I am king and I won't let you .It will just be me and you for eternity. here I rule the shadows and no-one can enter without my your friends and certainly not your yami,why won't her stay dead. It doesn't matter so long as we are together now. I'm sorry I had to chain you but you kept running and I can't have that its for your protection love. You haven't smiled or talked to me since I brought us here but I know you still love day you will will forget your yami until I am all you know.I am all you have now you rely in me for everything. but until then I'm content to just hold you my love. My Yugi after all we have eternity.

well thankyou for reading I'm just typeing the next chapter so that will be up soon don't to forget to review they make me happy and fill the lonely hole in my heart from having no feel free to leave requests


	2. Chapter 2 5 songs (friends challenge)

** friend gave me a challenge.I was given five songs that I listen too and a theme and using the lyrics I have to make a mini probably very bad I was given ten minutes.**

_1. betrayal._

_song- you make me sick by egypt central._

"No.I can't do this " I screamed tears streaming down my I could forgive him and pretend everything was perfect but no more "Yugi I'm won't happen again.I promise" He was clutching my shirt I shook him off and walked to the door. "But you will.I'm not enough for you tommorow it will be someone new and the sad thing is it doesn't hurt bye Bakura" and then I left.

_2. A game._

_song-games you play by 12 stones._

I knew he was just useing me to get revenge on Yami but I couldn't help it.I loved doesn't matter that he doesn't feel the same.I know its sick and that to him this is just a game to see how far he can push me how low he can make me feel but I love him so its worth it.

_3. ignore._

_song-faint by linkin park._

"yugi come 't ignore me" I called after his retreating turned his back on me. I could feel the loneliness and insecurieties normally kept them away but know he was ignoring me and I don't understand why.

_4. Hurt_

_song-Monster by skillet_

Im so sorry yugi. I look down at your bleeding and broken form. "I'm so sorry" I whispered I tried making sure he wouldn't see me like this in such a rage and now I've hurt you. I hate myself to lose control like hurt I'm truely a monster.

_5. jealousy_

_you belong with me-N/A_

you should be mine. My Aibou. Not that thiefs he will just break your heart leaving it in ruins and I don't want you to go through not fair. I act like I'm unaffected but everytime I see you kiss or touch him I feel myself break a little. its not fair you belong with me not are both two pieces of the same soul so why do you chose him.


	3. Chapter 3

**yugioh drabble**

**childhood**

Bakura pov.

I was only a child when I had to watch as my family and friends were slaughtered mercilessly. As Elna Kuru my home burned to nothing but ash on the people weren't even allowed passage to the afterlife instead there souls were sacrificed to make those damned millenium trapped.I swore vengance against the pharoh that ordered the slaughter.I spent years training by teen's I was thief king Bakura but all those years of training and prepareing was for nothing the bastard pharoh died before I could get to him. It was then they shadows whispering poisen that would cling for thousands of gave me a new way to get revenge afterall if the father couldn't pay for the crime shouldn't the sonic? The shadows have me power. I was a fool to belive there wouldn't be a price. The first atempt to kill the boy king failed so I changed tactic targetting the priest. The priest thinking they were so .Only the corrupted can control the millenium items.I was so was in my grasp but then the boy king did something both brave and bound his soul to the puzzle sealing away the shadows but the fool unknowingly bound me to been over five thousand years and I'm still trapped in darkness. Barely clinging to my memories.I think its because even now I won't give up on my now I realise my thirst for revenge has completely took over my life but what some would find more unsettling is that this thought doesn't bother me because what else do I have left.


End file.
